Last Dance
by KBelle1
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Amy and the Doctor shared a dance on her wedding night.
**This is a one-shot I thought of while listening to the song Chapel by Nicole Dollanganger. I really recommend listening to it before reading the story, or after. It sets the mood pretty well. I though these two characters deserved a dance together. PLEASE review, and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

The Doctor watched Amy and Rory dance. They looked happy. Her head was on his shoulder, her red hair cascading around her face, but the Doctor knew she was smiling. Her arms were around his neck, and he was holding her to him as tightly as he could. Neither of them spared the Doctor a second glance.

He loved that girl as much as he'd loved anybody…well, except for Rose. But there wasn't anything he could do about that. He hadn't told Amy he loved her. Typical for him. So he was stuck, watching her dance with her new husband. He told himself that she loved him as much as he loved her, but who was he kidding? If she wanted to be with him, she would have.

When the dance finished, she walked over to the DJ before sitting down next to him. She gave him a small smile, and he couldn't tell what emotion was behind it. She looked…guilty. He remembered the time she kissed him in her bedroom so long ago, and told himself that he was the one who pushed her away. He could have had her then and there, but he had to be the good man. The honorable man.

"May I have this dance, Amelia?" he asked her, and she blushed a little. She nodded her head, and he led her to the dance floor. Another slow song was playing, and it seemed like an odd choice.

 _I'm going to get married today_ _  
_ _The chapel is full of flowers and sage_ _  
_ _He'll lift up my veil and he will say_ _  
_ _Are you sure that you love me?_ _  
_ _Are you sure you can wait?_

"You look beautiful," he told her earnestly, looking in to her eyes. She smiled at him, and nodded her head a bit.

"For the amount I paid, I better," she said laughing, her Scottish lilt laced with humor. She laid her head on his shoulder, and it felt wrong, but so right.

 _He cuts into the wedding cake_ _  
_ _And licks the frosting off the blade_ _  
_ _He cuts into our palms_ _  
_ _Drops our blood into the lake_ _  
_ _We stand on the bridge and give ourselves away_

He continued moving her around the floor, taking care to watch out for other couples on the floor. Although, there seemed to be few. He was extremely aware of her head on his shoulder, and couldn't resist moving his hand lower down her back.

He swore she shivered under his hands.

She would have denied it.

 _I can be good, I can be true_ _  
_ _You know I don't love anyone, but I love you_ _  
_ _I can be good, I can be true_ _  
_ _You know I don't love anyone, but I love you_

The more he listened to the lyrics, the more he thought of them. But he shouldn't. It was her wedding day. She was the wife of another man, and he was nothing more than a selfish old man. He was just lonely. That's what he told himself at least.

Amy, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of his hand on her lower back. Rubbing small circles. She assumed it was a motion he wasn't aware he was making. She didn't care though. She requested the song for a reason.

 _I'm going to get married today_ _  
_ _The chapel is full of crosses and bouquets_ _  
_ _We pray to the wax bride and her violet varicose veins_ _  
_ _Kiss me with forever where only death remains_

At some point, their dancing turned more into swaying slowly, simply holding each other close. The space between them was filled with unsaid words and actions. The Doctor just couldn't seem to pull himself away from her. The girl who waited. The girl who wasn't his.

 _I can be good, I can be true_ _  
_ _You know I don't love anyone, but I love you_ _  
_ _I can be good, I can be true_ _  
_ _You know I don't love anyone, but I love you_

Amy listened to the lyrics of the song that she picked out, and sighed. For as long as she could remember, she hadn't really loved anyone. Then she met Rory, and she loved him. But she also met the Doctor, and she loved him also. It was a different love, though. She couldn't place it.

She felt she owed Rory though, as fucked up as that was. He waited for her. For thousands of years. What kind of woman would she be if she told him the truth? That she loved somebody else, also. Was that even possible?

 _I'm going to get married today_ _  
_ _So please don't touch me, please stay away_ _  
_ _I know I'm not good, I've never been true_ _  
_ _But you know that I love him and I don't love you_

The last verse hit the Doctor like a punch in the gut. She was telling him something. She had picked the song, after all.

He looked down and she had tears in her eyes. When she met his gaze, she buried her head back in his shoulder, and she shook with her cries. He just held her.

They stayed on the floor long after the song finished, but neither of them cared. They both knew this was the last time they'd be this close to each other. Of course, they'd keep traveling. But they would just be friends. This was their last goodbye.

They pulled apart eventually, him wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled at her sadly and kissed her forehead, ignoring the look that was being shot to him by her husband.


End file.
